In metal equipment and metal parts, grease is used for the purpose of lubrication and corrosion resistance. For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP4811408B) describes the use of grease containing a perfluoroether base oil, a consistency improver, barium sulfate, or antimony oxide to machinery parts.